


Fantasy AU Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy au Person of Interest style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy AU Fanart

Unicorn of Justice!Reese and finch!Finch

Finch!Finch

Bear!Bear and finch!Finch

Warrior Princess!Joss and her war raven Fusco


End file.
